You're perfect
by misseeweasley
Summary: Harry and Ginny stage an intervention.


_I don't own anything that you recognise, if only (:_

_Yes, Emma is a glorified version of me. And yes, it's a little sad that I've written this. But a girl can dream, right? :') This is a cheesy, fluffy little one shot that I wrote to cheer myself up. Hermione isn't really in this much, it's probably because I'm jealous of her._

_This may not be completely correct time wise, but I tried my best._

Eighth year Gryffindor Harry Potter was sat in the common room with his best friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Emma Bilsborough. Harry was a good looking boy, with bright, Emerald eyes and dark, tousled hair. His friend Ron was tall with light freckles and dark, Orange hair. Hermione had changed from the Geeky, bushy-haired bookworm she once was to a curvy, attractive young woman. Emma, a transfer student from Beauxbatons, had dark brown, wavy, shoulder-length hair, big hazel eyes and a heart-shaped face.

Harry and Ron were currently looking at the new Firebolt model in a Quidditch magazine while Hermione helped Emma with her Charms essay.

"Right, I've got prefect duties. I'll see you all tomorrow? Bye, Em." Hermione said, putting her books into her bag and shaking out her still slightly bushy hair.

"Bye, 'Mione. Thanks so much for your help." Emma said, smiling before returning to her essay.

The group were quiet again for a while, until Ron pushed back his chair and stood up, stretching and yawning widely.

"I'm going up to the dorm, are you coming, Harry?" he asked.

"No, it's okay, I'm not very tired. Besides, I haven't seen Ginny much tonight." Harry replied.

Ron rolled his eyes. "'Kay. Well, night. See you, Emma." Ron said, blushing awkwardly.

"Good night, Ron." Emma flashed him a bright smile before lowering her gaze. The moment Harry was sure Ron was out of earshot, he pounced.

"Emma, I will say this for the last time. You HAVE to tell Ron how you feel about him!"

"Harry, don't bring this up again, please!" Emma said, running a hand through her hair.

"But –"

"No buts!" Emma said, cutting him off. "He's only just finished with Hermione! It's against girl rules. She's my best friend, Harry."

"Emma, it's been two months, and Hermione knows that you like him!"

"Of course she does, we tell each other everything. But that doesn't make any difference!"

"She won't mind, Em." Harry said softly.

"I know, but he doesn't feel the same. I don't want to make an idiot out of myself, Harry."

"Why on earth would you?"

"Hermione is the perfect girl. She's pretty much everything I'm not. I'm not as smart, pretty or confident as her. I'm just the boring, invisible one." Emma had tears in her eyes by this point, and left to go to the girl's dormitories, leaving her books behind. Harry stood shaking his head, before gathering them into a pile and walking over to where Ginny was sitting.

He smiled as the pretty redhead laughed at something her friend was saying, and quietly walked up behind her.

"Harry!" she said, smiling. "Hey, love."

She said a quick goodbye to her friends and got up from where she was sitting. She kissed Harry and intertwined their hands.

"I've missed you. Is everything okay? You've got that look on your face." she asked.

"What look?" he said, sitting on a chair near the fire.

"The 'one-of-my-best-friends-is-upset-and-I-don't-know-what-to-do-about-it' look." she said, smirking and settling on Harry's lap.

"No, I was kidding. I saw Emma storm up the stairs, she looked pretty upset. What'd you do, kill her cat?"

"Ginny!"

"I was kidding! Is it Ron?" she said, with a knowing look on her face.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, Har. Hermione, Emma and I are best friends. We tell each other everything." Ginny explained.

"I've been told. Emma doesn't think she can compare to Hermione."

"What? That's mad."

"I know. We _have _to sort this out, Gin. I've had enough of Ron; he never shuts up about her. 'Do you think Emma would like my hair this way?', 'Should I sit next to, or opposite Emma at dinner?' I'm getting fed up of it." Harry said.

"So, what shall we do about it?" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling.

Harry looked away, thinking. For a while he watched Seamus and Dean playing exploding snap on the floor, then he turned back to Ginny.

"We should just get them both in the same room, lock them in and get them to admit their feelings."

"That's not a bad idea. Shall we do it tomorrow? We can use the room of requirement." Ginny replied.

"The sooner the better."

The next night, Harry and Ginny carried out their plan.

"Gin, where are you taking me? I was just getting to the good part in my book." Emma said, crossing her arms.

"Emma, please stop asking questions. There's something I want to show you."

"Fine, this had better be fast. I have a Butterbeer waiting in the common room."

Ginny rolled her eyes and realized they had reached the room. 'Harry must already be in there.' she thought, seeing the door was already present.

"Come on, in here." Ginny said, pushing the door open.

"This is all really suspicious. You know that? If I didn't know better I'd think you were playing a prank on me."

"Oh, Shut up." Ginny said, laughing.

The room was a simple one, much like the Gryffindor common room. It had a warm fire and a couple of book shelves. Emma smiled. Why did Ginny want to show her this room? It was cute, but nothing special. That was, until she noticed the figures on the couch by the fire. She recognized them at once, and suddenly understood.

"Ginny!" Emma squealed, making Harry and Ron jump from their position on the couch.

"Emma?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry said, walking over to his girlfriend and hugging her.

"Ron." Ginny said, to stop him from glaring at Harry.

"Harry!" Harry shouted, making them all laugh and relaxing the tension. Emma recovered fastest, and turned to Ginny.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well, Harry and I got fed up of the two of you ignoring your feelings for each other, so we took matters into our own hands. " Ginny replied, taking a seat on the couch.

"See, you like each other a lot. However, you're both too stubborn to make the first move. That is where we come in." Harry continued.

"Ron doesn't like me." Emma whispered, so quiet they almost missed it.

"Why would you think that?" Ron asked.

"Well, what reason would you have to like me? Your ex-girlfriend is Hermione Granger. How could I possibly compare to that?" Emma said, tears stinging her eyes.

"Em, I don't know if you've noticed, but your ex-boyfriend is Harry Potter. 'The Chosen One', 'The boy who lived'. How do you think I feel?" He replied, pointing at Harry, who smiled sheepishly.

"Ron, don't lower yourself because your best friend is famous."

"You shouldn't lower yourself either." He replied smoothly.

"That's not even it, you don't understand!" she cried.

"Help me to!"

The room was quiet, only the crackle of the fire could be heard. Emma sighed deeply.

"Hermione is beautiful, okay? I can't compare to her. She's pretty much perfect, I've got nothing on her." she said, sliding down the wall to the floor.

"Emma, listen to me." Ron said quietly, taking her hand. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Emma smiled sadly.

"You've got amazing eyes, you're clever, funny, outgoing, and you're perfect, inside and out. You make me feel like I'm worth something, and I thank you for that. Without you, life would be pretty meaningless. I've never loved anyone the way I love you -" He was cut off when Emma gasped.

"Ron, did you just say you – you love me?" She stuttered and her eyes lit up.

"I did, yes." He said, smiling.

"Say it again." She whispered.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, jumping up to hug him.

"Would you – Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

"Of course I will." She replied, pulling his lips down to meet hers.

_Reviews make me happy. I appreciate constructive criticism, but don't be too hurtful, pretty please?_

_And to the reviewer of 'I'm yours', I hope this one is more grammatically correct. :D_

_-misseweasley._


End file.
